Anthony Follett Pugsley
|death_date = 17 July 1990 |birth_place = |death_place = |placeofburial = |placeofburial_label = |placeofburial_coordinates = |nickname = |birth_name = |allegiance =United Kingdom |branch = Royal Navy |serviceyears = |rank =Rear-Admiral |servicenumber = |unit = |commands = HMS P40 [[HMS Antelope|HMS Antelope]] [[HMS Westcott|HMS Westcott]] (Captain D 14th Destroyer Flotilla) Assault-Group Force J1 (D-Day, Juno Beach) Captain Patrols, Channel Assault-Group Force T [[HMS Trafalgar|HMS Trafalgar]] (Captain D 19th Destroyer Flotilla) Naval-Officer-in-Charge Londonderry ([[HMS Ferret (shore establishment 1940)|HMS Sea Eagle]]) Flag Officer Malayan Area |battles = Second World War *Norwegian Campaign *Evacuation of Dunkirk *North Sea and Channel *Malta Convoys **Operation Substance **Operation Vigorous *Indian Ocean *Normandy landings *Battle of the Scheldt **Operation Infatuate *Dutch Waterways |battles_label = |awards =Companion of the Order of the Bath (Military) Distinguished Service Order & 2 Bars Greek War Cross Mention in Dispatches (3) |relations = |laterwork = |signature = }} Anthony Follett Pugsley, CB, DSO** (7 December 1901 – 17 July 1990), was a British Naval officer. During the Second World War he served as a successful destroyer captain, landed the 3rd Canadian Division on D-Day, and planned and executed the amphibious landings on Walcheren during a critically important phase in the Battle of the Scheldt in late 1944. Early life and family Tony Pugsley was born on 7 December 1901, the son of a solicitor, John Follett Pugsley, and Lucy Melton Chorley Loveband. Both his parents came from Devonshire families; his grandfather, who had qualified but never practised as a doctor, lived at Wiveliscombe, and his mother’s family were gentry originally from Yarnscombe in north-west Devon. Pugsley was descended both from Josiah Follett, the non-conformist preacher of the 18th Century, and William Pugsley who as a midshipman survived the sinking of the Royal George when she capsized at Spithead in 1782.The Royal George by Brigadier R.F Johnson Pugsley was educated for two terms at Blundell's School in Tiverton, the fifth successive generation of Pugsleys to go there, before joining the Navy as a cadet, aged 13, and going to the Royal Naval College Osborne and thence to the Royal Naval College Dartmouth. He passed out seventh from Dartmouth and joined [[HMS Warspite|HMS Warspite]] as a midshipman in time to witness the surrender of the German High-Seas Fleet to the British Grand Fleet in November 1918. Pugsley married Barbara Byam Shaw, the daughter of the pre-Raphaelite artist John Byam Liston Shaw (Byam Shaw) and Caroline Evelyn Eunice Pyke-Nott. Early career His early experiences as second-in-command of the gunboat on the river Yangtse during 1925 to 1927 are recorded in Pugsley’s memoirs, Destroyer Man. At a particularly dangerous and lawless time in Chinese history, the upper Yangtse was ruled by warlords. An uneasy peace was kept by a British naval presence, and when one of the warlords held a number of British merchant sailors hostage, Pugsley received his first opportunity to distinguish himself in aiding in their rescue. On another occasion he prevented a Chinese mob from overrunning a British cantonment by leading a guard of four sailors with unloaded rifles, he himself armed only with a service cane, towards the mob which parted and melted awayDestroyer Man by Rear-Admiral AF Pugsley in collaboration with Captain Donald Macintyre. Weidenfield and Nicholson, London 1957Gunboats on the Great River: A History of the Royal Navy on the Yangtse, by Gregory Haines, TBS The Book Service Ltd (May 1976) HMS Javelin At the outbreak of the Second World War, Pugsley, by now a commander, was captain of the destroyer , and was mentioned in despatches for his ship’s defence against enemy aircraft in the Norwegian Campaign.SUPPLEMENT TO THE LONDON GAZETTE, 19 JULY, 1940 Javelin was also at the Evacuation of Dunkirk, where she evacuated some 1,400 troops before being withdrawn to form part of a special anti-invasion force.Daily Telegraph, Monday 23 July 1990, Obituary of Rear-Adml Tony Pugsley Javelin was, after Dunkirk, ordered to join Captain Lord Louis Mountbatten’s Fifth Destroyer Flotilla at Immingham. The flotilla was a mixed force of J- and K-class destroyers, commanded by Mountbatten from, variously, his ship , and (when Kelly was under repair as she was often) the County Hotel at Immingham. As Javelin was the sole possessor in the flotilla of a radar set, Mountbatten often selected Javelin to be his temporary flotilla leader. On the night of 29 November 1940, the flotilla was at sea sweeping off the South Devon and Cornish coast. Mountbatten was Captain D (as the officer commanding the flotilla), and was embarked on board Javelin. As the Daily Telegraph put it, "whatever Mountbatten’s attributes in other fields, at sea he was regarded by Pugsley and others as an accident-prone Jonah". This view was backed by much circumstantial evidence. The Kelly, Mountbatten’s famous ship, had an astonishing number of misfortunes under his command, not all of them through enemy action. Pugsley in his memoirs remarks that Mountbatten was otherwise an administrator of brilliant efficiency, and above all a man of great and sincere charm. In a disastrous night-encounter with three German destroyers, Mountbatten over-ruled Pugsley’s advice which was typically forthright. When the destroyers were sighted, Pugsley said to Mountbatten "Straight on at ‘em, I presume, sir?". Mountbatten replied "No, no. We must turn port to a parallel course at once or they will get away from us".Mountbatten - Richard Hough 1981 Random House ISBN 039451162X. Mountbatten wanted to ensure that the German destroyers, which had several knots extra at their disposal, did not escape. He accordingly wished to turn the British flotilla up on a course that would not allow them to run clear. Pugsley was keen to get into action and bring all guns to bear as quickly as possible, in order to smother the enemy. With ranges almost point-blank, the first few salvoes could have been decisive. The turn to port ordered by Mountbatten was disastrous, offering the Germans a ready target. Javelin was hit by two German torpedoes as she came onto a course parallel to that of the Germans’. Of the original 353 feet of Javelin, only 155 feet remained.Hold the Narrow Sea (Naval Warfare in the English Channel 1939 - 1945) by Peter C Smith, Moorland Publishing, Pages 132 and 133 Three officers (the medical officer, sub-lieutenant Mitchell, and Midshipman Fitzgerald) and forty-three sailors (including Pugsley’s steward, Leading Steward Little whose loss Pugsley felt deeply) were killed. The German flotilla made good its escape. Javelin meanwhile was towed by tug over the course of the next 36 hours to Plymouth. Pugsley was again mentioned in dispatches. HMS Fearless and HMS Paladin Javelin being under heavy reconstruction, Pugsley shortly afterwards took command of , at Troon, within a flotilla commanded by Captain Guy Grantham, and proceeded to Gibraltar on convoy duty. At Gibraltar, Fearless was ordered to join Force H, under Vice-Admiral Sir James Somerville, responsible for the Western half of the Mediterranean. Over the next few months Pugsley commanded HMS Fearless in the Mediterranean, involved in convoy duties to re-supply Malta and the bombardment of Genoa, trying to avoid the Italian air-force’s (and on occasion the Luftwaffe’s) attentions. Fearless was sunk by aircraft attack on 23 July 1941 during Operation Substance. Pugsley, again mentioned in dispatches, returned home, and, in October 1941, was appointed to command , a brand-new destroyer being built by John Brown & Company at their shipyard on the River Clyde. Paladin sailed on 7 December 1941, and Pugsley took her on her on her first deployment, escort duty to Ceylon. In April 1942, while in the Indian Ocean, Paladin rescued the captain, officers and ship's company of [[HMS Dorsetshire|HMS Dorsetshire]] and was involved in Operation Ironclad, the capture of Diego Suarez, Madagascar, from Vichy French forces (earning Paladin her first battle honours). Paladin then returned to the Mediterranean, via India and Mauritius, and joined Rear-Admiral Philip Vian’s force of some eight cruisers and twenty-six destroyers (plus the old battleship , now a radio-controlled target-ship), in order to force passage through the infamous "bomb alley", the term given to the westward route from Alexandria to Malta. The attempt (known as Operation Vigorous) failed, in the face of determined and sustained attack by the Luftwaffe and Italian air-force, and Vian’s force retired to Alexandria with a number of ships sunk or put out of action. The relief of Malta by the British was as a result thwarted until after El Alamein. Pugsley was awarded the DSO for his exploits while in command of Paladin. HMS Jervis and 14th Destroyer Flotilla On New Year’s Eve 1942, Pugsley was promoted to captain, and to command of the 14th Destroyer Flotilla in . He subsequently was appointed to command all the fleet destroyers in the Eastern Mediterranean. Throughout the early part of 1943, his flotilla harried Axis shipping and engaged Italian naval surface ships. Following the highly successful destruction of an Axis convoy off Sicily, he was awarded a Bar to his DSO.SECOND SUPPLEMENT TO THE LONDON GAZETTE Friday 20th August 1943https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bar_to_DSO.JPG D-Day and Captain Patrols Channel In mid-July 1943, after four years almost continuously at sea, Pugsley was recalled to join the Combined Operations planning for D-Day at Cowes under Commodore John Hughes-Hallett. Pugsley was appointed to command one of the assault groups. Each landing force (there were originally three, two British and one American, although this was later increased to three British and two American) had a commodore or rear-admiral as naval commander and was subdivided into three assault groups each with a captain in command. Pugsley was given the frigate as his headquarters ship for assault group GJ1, responsible for landing operations of the 3rd Canadian Division at Juno Beach. The landings completed, Pugsley was appointed deputy to Admiral Vian in the British landing areas in the Channel as Captain (Patrols), and was awarded a second Bar to his DSO.SUPPLEMENT TO THE LONDON GAZETTE, 2 JUNE, 1944 Lawford was sunk by enemy aircraft in the early stages of the landings.Hold the Narrow Sea (Naval Warfare in the English Channel 1939 - 1945) by Peter C Smith, Moorland Publishing, Page 228 After Vian's departure, Pugsley was promoted to command of all British naval patrols in the Channel, responsible for preventing the enemy disrupting the Allied build-up. Walcheren and Operation Infatuate In September 1944, Pugsley was given a new appointment, involving finding a solution to clear the island of Walcheren of its German defenders. The role quickly became one of planning and commanding an amphibious operation to clear the island. Background to Infatuate Walcheren was the key to opening up the Scheldt estuary which in turn was the key to use of the strategic port of Antwerp, critical to supply the Allied armies pursuing the Germans to the Rhine. The whole impetus of the Allied advance across North-Western Europe, and into Germany, was dependent on rapid and ample supply, particularly fuel and ammunition. If Antwerp were not quickly made available, the advance would be in imminent and fatal danger of being halted in its tracks. Antwerp had already been captured but before it could be made use of, a huge mine clearance operation was needed in the Scheldt estuary. This could only be undertaken when the enemy had been driven from both banks of the estuary. The northern bank, consisting of the large island of Walcheren and two natural causeways to the mainland, was heavily fortified and strongly garrisoned by the Germans, with batteries sweeping the Scheldt and preventing the essential mine clearance from proceeding.The Times Saturday 21 July 1990, Obituary of Rear-Adml 'Tony' Pugsley Planning Infatuate Pugsley represented Admiral Sir Bertram Ramsay (Allied Naval Commander Expeditionary Force) at the HQ of General Harry Crerar, whose First Canadian Army had been entrusted with clearing the Scheldt. Pugsley soon became convinced that a combined amphibious assault of Walcheren and the causeways was the only feasible way of ensuring the capture of Walcheren. He pressed this view on Brigadier Church Mann, Crerar’s Chief of Staff. Mann was sympathetic and confirmed that General Guy Simonds, the corps commander responsible for the area, held the same view. Pugsley contacted Admiral Ramsay, who also immediately supported the idea, and authorised the planning and operational resources that Pugsley needed. While the crucial South bank of the Scheldt, around Breskens and South Beveland, was being cleared of Germans by the First Canadian Army in sustained and fierce fighting (this would allow Walcheren to be assaulted without fear of hostile action from the rear), Pugsley and his staff planned the amphibious elements of the operation. The assault was to be via a three-pronged attack, two amphibious and one land-based. The major obstacle to a landing from the sea was the massive defences, in the form of a dyke, which the Germans had fortified in tremendous strength. To attempt any form of landing at its foot would be tantamount to suicide. The solution was found by General Simonds who persuaded the RAF to use their proven "dam-busting" techniques to breach the dyke. The Dutch Government had given agonised consent to this happening, and early in October 1944 four breaches of the dyke had been achieved by the RAF. A great part of the island was now flooded by the incoming tides. The plan now became feasible, and the troops for the amphibious assault, the 4th Commando Brigade based at Bruges under Brigadier Leicester, became actively involved in the planning of the operation. Pugsley, now also HQ’d at Bruges, was appointed naval commander of "Assault-Group Force T" by Admiral Ramsay, with Commander Jonas as his deputy, and Commanders Masterman, Dathan, and Redvers M Prior M.P. on his staff as, respectively, Staff Officer (Operations), Staff Officer (Plans), and principal Beachmaster, while Captain Colin Maud was appointed Pugsley's deputy for the simultaneous Flushing assault (Maud subsequently took on the principal Beachmaster role for the Flushing operation). The final plan, known as Operation Infatuate, involved two amphibious assaults to be launched simultaneously, one to be launched from Breskens to Flushing by 4 Commando (the one Army unit in the 4th Commando Brigade), and the other assault to be directed by the main force of 4th Commando Brigade at the beach at Westkapelle, the westernmost point of Walcheren. Westkapelle was still heavily defended and the defences had not been greatly affected by the flooding of the island. Fourteen batteries with guns ranging from 75mm up to 200mm were sited, pointing seawards, within the defences. In the days immediately before the operation, the RAF and the battleship (in the last shoot of her distinguished service since Jutland),Engage the Enemy More Closely, by Correlli Barnett, Penguin Classic Military History, 1991, page 850 as well as the monitors and bombarded the defences.Hold the Narrow Sea (Naval Warfare in the English Channel 1939 - 1945) by Peter C Smith, Moorland Publishing, Page 246 The RAF alone dropped 4,871 tons of bombs, and a number of the batteries were put out of action. Infatuate The final assembly point was at Ostend, and the operation D-day was fixed as 1 November 1944. Pugsley moved his HQ to where he was joined by Brigadier Leicester. Eleven heavy batteries at Westkapelle were known to be still operational. Further heavy bomber raids were planned for an hour before H-hour, which had been set at 9.45 a.m., although these failed to materialise. The fighter-bomber air support to be supplied by the RAF was also cancelled because of fog in Kent, although as the force went in, rocket-firing Typhoons were called in by the RAF liaison officer aboard Kingsmill, and these succeeded in hitting a number of the German batteries. Pugsley had made the decision to proceed with the landings despite the very heavy fire to which the force was being subjected, and he ordered in the operation’s naval Support Squadron, in order to draw the fire of the defending batteries from the landing craft making the primary assault. Part of the naval Support Squadron of 27 small craft, under Commander Kenneth Sellar and Lieutenant Commander Leefe, accordingly closed to engage the German shore-based batteries. This they did with conspicuous gallantry, but with very heavy casualties. Soon after 10 a.m., the landings had been effected. 41, and 48 Commandos were ensconced and were clearing enemy positions. They were joined by 47 Commando and the beach-head was established albeit supplies could not be landed until some 48 hours later. By 12.30pm, nine of the Support Squadron's craft had been sunk, eleven put out of action, and a high percentage of their crews killed or wounded. Ultimately the Support Squadron was to be rendered hors de combat and was recalled by Pugsley, so many of the craft had been damaged or destroyed. Meanwhile the beachhead, to which essential supplies of ammunition and food had to be transported, came under very heavy fire from German shore batteries which were no longer under attack from the Support Squadron. Aftermath Following the battle, Pugsley in his subsequent reports was unstinting in his praise of the heroic sacrifices made by the Support Squadron. He maintained that the landings were successful largely because of those sacrifices. In a further tribute to the bravery of the Support Squadron, Major-General Sir Robert Laycock, Chief of Combined Operations, wrote to Pugsley with the following words: "I understand that the success of the landings and the comparatively light casualties sustained by No. 4 Special Service Brigade at Walcheren was due largely to the heroic efforts of the Naval Support Craft who, at great cost to themselves, effectively silenced the coastal defences. "I should like to express the appreciation of all ranks, Special Service Group, and particularly that of General Sturges and Brigadier Leicester and all ranks of No. 4 Special Service Brigade for the self-sacrifice shown by all naval personnel during the landings, which had such splendid results. "The Special Service Group sincerely hopes that they may have the privilege of co-operating again with Force T in any future amphibious operations they may be required to carry out." By 8 November 1944 Walcheren with all its batteries had been captured and neutralized and the seaborne way to Antwerp secured, although it took more than ten squadrons of minesweepers until 26 November to clear the 80 miles of estuary and river. The importance of this victory and the supremely gallant sacrifice of the allied mariners, soldiers, and commandos involved, was made plain by the order of the German 15th Army Commander, General Gustav von Zangen, issued on 31 October 1944, the day before the attack. "The defence of the approaches to Antwerp represents a task which is decisive for the further conduct of the war. After overrunning the Scheldt fortifications the English would finally be in a position to land great masses of material in a large and completely protected harbour. With this material they might deliver a death blow at the North German Plateau and at Berlin before the onset of winter. For this reason we must hold the Scheldt Fortifications to the end. The German people is watching us. In this hour the fortifications along the Scheldt occupy a role which is decisive for the future of the our people". Pugsley, was made, albeit still a junior captain, a Companion of the Bath for his and Force T’s involvement in the Walcheren operations.[https://www.thegazette.co.uk/London/issue/36854/supplement/5879/data.pdf Sixth supplement to the London Gazette] 19 December 1944 Assault-Group Force T Force T continued in existence, undertaking smaller operations and harrying the sea defences on the Dutch and German coasts, as well as ferrying troops, until it was disbanded in May 1945.Supplement to the London Gazette of Tuesday 6th of January 1948 In July 1945 Pugsley was appointed to command the 19th Destroyer Flotilla. Post-War After the war Pugsley commanded [[HMS Ferret (shore establishment 1940)|HMS Sea Eagle]] and the light aircraft carrier . He was promoted Rear-Admiral in 1951 and was Flag-Officer Malayan Area during the Malayan Emergency, responsible for naval support to the military operations and acting as naval adviser to Sir Gerald Templer. Pugsley retired in 1954. Assessment The Daily Telegraph obituary of 23 July 1990 described Pugsley as having "an insatiable appetite for battle and impressive stamina; after a night on the bridge he would return to harbour, have a few gins and some lunch, and then summon his staff to discuss flotilla affairs. Pugsley played as hard as he fought – as one of his officers put it, "you had to have your drinking boots on to go ashore with the Captain" – and was forever smoking or sucking a small pipe".Daily Telegraph obituary of 23 July 1990 References Category:1901 births Category:1990 deaths Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Royal Navy officers of World War II Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order and two Bars Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:People educated at Blundell's School